


Child of Sky

by melodiousoblivion



Series: Children of the Elements [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: Character study of Juno Vega, daughter of Bellamy and Clarke





	Child of Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Juno as Alisha Nesvat when she's older, but let me know if you think of anyone else!
> 
> Went into this thinking it would be one fic about Juno and Gaia, exiting with a neuro-divergent Juno (the muse insisted) and a plan for 4 more one shots. Gaia, Azar, Delta, and one on Bellarke with all these kids

Juno Vega kom Skaikru, daughter of Heda Clarke and Heda Bellamy, niece of Octavia kom Skaikru, granddaughter of Heda Abby kom Ark, child of the sky. She had her fathers hair, her mothers eyes and pale skin, her aunts face structure, and freckles that covered her face in stars. She was tall, willowy, never gaining the muscles her parents and sisters had. She spent her days studying with Raven, learning how stuff worked.

  
She wanted to go to space. She wanted to touch the stars and see the sky up close.

 

“Oh June-bug, we’ve been to space once before, we don’t need to go back.” Her father told her, but she wanted to not just hear stories about space. She wanted to walk on the moon, watch the constellations dance, let herself be consumed by the infinity that was space.

  
She slept spread out, like she was trying to fly in her sleep. Gaia always had one arm over her waist, like she was keeping her grounded. Gaia did that a lot. She’d put one hand on Juno’s arm whenever she was rambling or she was getting too off topic, centering her immediately.

 

Wherever Juno was, Gaia would be also. Her only constant in life was her sister. She’d grown up with parents who were running SkaiKru, and they gave the kids as much love as they possibly could, but there were also times when they’d be so exhausted all they could do was kiss their daughters on the head and say they loved them before collapsing. Juno learned how to pull her mom’s boots off, and tuck the blankets around her parents to keep them cozy. Gaia would make dinner for them to have whenever they woke up and the girls would sleep, knowing that their parents were doing as much as they could to create a better world for their daughters.

 

They also had Azar and Delta. Sweet Azar Io, born when the girls were 5, a redhead with a fiery temper but their moms healing hands. Juno wasn’t close with Azar, but she loved her. Delta Fay, the water fairy. As the youngest child she was given a certain degree of freedom that Juno wasn’t. Delta was an artist, and could often be found tucked into the branches of a tree, sketching with charcoal. Born when the girls were seven, Juno felt a degree of responsibility towards the girl and a kinship she didn’t feel with Azar.

 

Juno was a wanderer. This gave her parents approximately one heart attack a day. On the times where Gaia wasn’t with her she would go wherever her heart decided. She was like her aunt in that way, before she was Octavia the warrior, when she was Octavia who chased butterflies. She was 10 and had decided to find some flowers for Raven’s birthday, and she knew the best flowers were by the river. No one was available to come with her, but she knew the way well enough. She walked out of camp (the wall had come down 2 years ago because of population growth) and walked to the river. She knew where the scouts were and knew how to avoid them (especially if it was Monroe. She’d be very mad at Juno for leaving). As she was picking lily’s and water violets she heard the first voice yelling.

 

“Juno?” That was Monty.

 

She didn’t call back, still focusing on her flowers. Monty crashed through the woods, looking overwhelmed.

 

“Juno Vega you are in so much trouble.” Oh no. Monty brought her back to camp, passing a scout on the way. The scout laughed and rolled her eyes, ruffling Juno’s hair. They entered camp and Juno saw her family sprinting towards her. A horn was blown, calling all who were searching back to camp.

 

Her mom was yelling now, but Juno couldn’t hear it. She was looking at some clouds in the sky, one looked like a giraffe. Gaia touched her wrist and brought her back to earth.

 

“I wanted to pick some flowers for Raven’s birthday.”  
  
“June-bug, that’s very kind of you but you can’t wander off alone. Someone could take you to try and get me and mom to do what they want. Or to hurt you.” Bellamy saw his daughters eyes slide off of his, and her arms started flapping a little bit at the sides like she was trying to fly away. Raven stepped forward and took Juno’s hand, starting to walk her back to the mechanic bay. As they were leaving, Juno could hear her mom crying and her sister taking deep breaths. She only wanted to give Raven flowers. She tugged on Raven’s sleeve, hoping she’d understand.

 

“Oh, Juju-bee, it’s okay. They were just scared. They had that worry monster inside of them we talked about. It’s okay that you want to adventure. Just tell someone.” Raven kissed Juno’s forehead, leaving a smear of grease behind, “Now come on, I’ve been working on getting an oven started. One that’s solar powered.”

 

That was seven years ago. They had succeeded with the oven, and with electricity in homes, all running on solar power that would build a reserve in case one day was weirdly cloudy. Juno never took self-defense, but she aced survival skills. She was apprenticing with Raven, learning how to repair a Rover that they had found abandoned a days trek away. Raven and Juno had set up a small camp near the Rover because it couldn’t move just yet and going out and back was useless. Raven let Juno braid flowers into her hair, and was fine with her guessing what clouds looked like.

 

“Can I stay here forever?” Juno liked sleeping under the stars, and feeling the dirt under her bare feet and the silence that didn’t carry the hum of camp.

 

“Sometimes, I wonder the same thing Juju-bee. But we’ve got people at home who love us and need us. We can always escape out here, just as long as we come home.”

 

She did have people who loved her. She had Gaia, who she loved more than anyone else. She had Azar, who never tried to push her and always gave her hugs. She had Delta who would endlessly dream with her. She had her parents who never let her forget that they loved her. She had Raven to help her understand it all.


End file.
